


Time Well Spent

by SchrodingersShip



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doctor/Companion Friendship, F/M, New Companions (Doctor Who), no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersShip/pseuds/SchrodingersShip
Summary: It was a typical Tuesday, or at least, it was as typical as a day in the life of Hermione Granger could be. It had at least started out rather typical- her and Ron had fought that morning, like always.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (mentioned)





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2015, and was written in like...2013 I think? There's an alternate universe where teenage me never stopped writing and this would've been more but alas, in this universe this is all this fic is ever going to be.

It was a typical Tuesday, or at least, it was as typical as a day in the life of Hermione Granger could be. It had at least started out rather typical- her and Ron had fought that morning, like always. It was a silly little fight, she could barely remember what started it in the first place. Something about Ron hating how little time she spent with him. But she couldn't help it, she was working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, well, technically speaking, they were working for her, as she was the head. She was working on a new law that would give house elves more rights, such as getting married or having jobs that were normally given to witches and wizards.

She could recall the fight as if it had happened only moments ago.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I can't just drop everything just because you want me to!" Hermione all but screeched at him.

"Of course you can! You're the boss, it's not like you're going to get fired for taking one day off!" He had yelled back at her, irritated that she still did not understand.

"It's not that simple, Ron!" She tried to get him to see her point, although even she herself did not quite understand it, for what he was saying seemed very logical to her.

"Yes it is! You've spent years on this, why do you have to spend every waking moment on it? Why can't you just spend a little time else ware for once?!" It was clear they were not going to agree on this anytime soon.

"No it isn't Ronald! I can't just stop working every time you feel the need to spend time with me! Which, need I remind you, is every single bloody day!" There she goes. Hermione Granger rarely ever swore, and when she did, you knew that you had really angered her. But he was to distracted by the fact that she said his full name to notice.

"Of course I want to spend every single waking moment with you! I love you Hermione, maybe if you didn't act like you loved those stupid elves more than me then maybe we wouldn't fight so often!" That was the last straw for Hermione.

"You insufferable prick! How dare you suggest that I don't love you? I love you more than anything in the world... I... just get out!"

"I... Hermi-" He was speechless, but she cut him off before he could get anymore words out.

"Just... just don't Ron. Get out." She regretted it before she even finished the sentence, but she couldn't take it back now.

He left after that, and ever since then she has wished that he would come back. It's been four days, and she has not gone to work since then, for she had soon realized that her bill would be passed, even if she took a couple days off. Hell, she could take a month off and it wouldn't make a difference.

For the past hour she had been staring out the window of the living room in her tiny flat, waiting, hoping Ron appear with a CRACK! like he always would. She had did this almost non-stop ever since he left, she rarely left the her seat by the window sill, when she slept, it was on the couch.

She soon let out a sigh, she knew that wanting Ron to come back would not make it so, but she couldn't bring herself to owl him, for she hated admitting she was wrong. Tears had started to well up at the thought that Ron would not be coming for her. She had known that she loved him since 5th year, but she was sure she had loved him long before that. But this was different, she had always wondered whether Ron loved her, before the fight he had never actually told her, and she hated that they had only professed their love for one-another in the midst of a fight. Now that she thought about it, that was just like them, she couldn't have expected it any other way.

That was when she heard it. She was just about to get up, tired of waiting, when a low whooshing sound could be heard. She searched for what was making the sound, and she quickly found the source. Across the street from her flat a little blue box with a flashing light on the top slowing materialized, and within moments the sound ceased. She could make out the words "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" written large white letters above what appeared to be two doors.

Hermione spent the next several seconds staring at the box quizzically, wondering what to make of it. It certainly was not like anything she had seen before, it certainly was not anything muggle-made, but it did not appear to be made by wizards, either. She contemplated going outside to inspect the mysterious blue box, when suddenly the doors of it opened, and out walked a rather tall man in a pinstriped trench coat and bright red sneakers. He looked around confusedly through his glasses and Juliet could see his mouth moving to form the word 'What?'. As she studied the man further she noticed he was also wearing a maroon tie and had his hands in his pockets. And she soon came to the conclusion that, even though she would never admit it, this man was just a little bit foxy. It must be the hair she thought, for his hair was undeniably amazing and stuck up every-which-way. But what she really couldn't understand was how the police box just appeared right there, for she had never witnessed any magic such as this. Perhaps a portkey? No, portkeys don't just appear like this, and who would turn an old police box into a portkey anyways?

She soon grew too curious, and decided that if she wanted answers she would have to go get them herself instead of just wondering. She got up from her sofa and walked towards the door and was about to open the when she stopped, her hand hovering less than an inch from the door knob. Should I really do this? I have no idea who this man is. She sat there for a minute or so thinking. 'I've got nothing to lose' was what she concluded as she closed the gap between her hand and the door knob and turned it quickly. She opened the door and started walking towards the man.

"Excuse me, sir?" She slowly asked him.

"Wh-what? Oh, hello, yes?" He replied, startled.

"I couldn't help noticing you look quite lost, and I was wondering about that police box you've got there."

"Oh this? It's a long story, much too long to tell."

"I've got time."

"Is that right? Well I'd tell it to you, but I'd rather not bore you with the detai-" He suddenly stopped speaking for something behind Hermione had caught his eye, but when she looked behind her there was nothing.

"What are you staring at?" She asked him.

"Oh, nothing… Say, what did you say your name was?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't, but I'm Hermione Granger."

"It's a rather boring name, isn't it? Regardless, it's lovely meeting you Hermione." He replied holding his hand out to her. She shook it, deciding to ignore the comment on her name.

"And you are?"

"You can call me the Doctor."

"Doctor…" She replied with a hand gesture signaling him to elaborate.

"Just the Doctor. Oh, look at the time, I must be going." He turned around and opened the door of the box and went inside. Seconds later he stuck his head out and asked "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" Hermione found this man to be quite strange. But that is what she liked about him. She quickly opened the door and ran inside, not knowing that this man would change her life forever.


End file.
